


Not What it Seems

by MyMoonYoungjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, They’re both pretty shy, Top Choi Youngjae, jinbam, loner Jaebeom, shy jaebeom, shy youngjae, soccer player Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMoonYoungjae/pseuds/MyMoonYoungjae
Summary: Youngjae always struggled with who he was growing up. But when Jaebeom came around, everything started to make sense again.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_*Beep Beep*_

Another sleepless night for Jaebeom.

Tossing and turning in his sleep all night long because of his damn nightmares.

He slowly got out of bed, even if he didn't want to he still had to go to school. His movements were slow and jagged as he got ready, contemplating if it was even worth going.

He felt himself yawn as he went downstairs into the kitchen. Seeing a note on the refrigerator, he sighed and grabbed it.

_"We had to work early today, breakfast is in the fridge. -Love mom and dad."_

He crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash before he went in the fridge and grabbed the food. He ate it quickly and headed outside, locking the door behind him. He shoved his headphones in his ears and began walking to the bus-stop.

He cursed silently at himself for not bringing a jacket. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he moved around slightly, trying to keep his body warm. He felt a presence of another person next to him, mentally rolling his eyes at human existence.

"Are you cold?" The unknown person asked him.

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and pointed to his headphones in his ears, hoping the stranger would understand. The boy then felt something drape over his wide shoulders and he quickly turned his head to look at the random person.

He was only able to capture the back of the male running away. The boy then turned his head around, a soft smile etched on his face as he ran to whoever's car he was heading to.

"Choi Youngjae?" The long haired male whispered to himself. Everyone recognized that smile, the one that was able to light up any room. For some reason, Jaebeom felt a warm tingling sensation spread across his body. The young boy couldn't help but blush to himself.

Jaebeom didn't want to wear the others jacket, but it was way too cold outside for him to not have one. So he sucked it up and threw on the, surprisingly big hoodie. The smell of expensive cologne invaded his nostrils, and that weird fuzzy feeling took over his body once more.

  
————

Jaebeom felt weird walking around in a hoodie that wasn't his and belonged to a totally random stranger. The hoodie was comfortable, don't get him wrong, but he didn't know the guy it belonged to. The only thing he really "knew" was that he's popular. And besides, he doesn't like anyone. Especially popular kids. He felt as if people would stare at him for wearing the hoodie. Maybe they recognized that it was Youngjae's and they'd start a rumor. And that is not what Jaebeom wanted right now.

He shook the feeling of awkwardness away and continued to pretend he was taking notes.

————

The young boy had no clue where he would find Youngjae. Yes, he had classes with the stranger, but he didn't want to hand him the hoodie in front of all his friends. That would definitely cause problems. So instead of trying to find Youngjae, he went straight home. His back was killing him, and his head was pounding like terrible. He plopped down onto his bed, his cat Nora next to him.

"I'll just figure everything out tomorrow." Were the last words Jaebeom whispered to himself before falling into a deep slumber.

————

Jaebeom woke up the next day with the hoodie still on. He blushed to himself once he realized he had fallen asleep in it. He needed to figure out how to give it back. He figured that Youngjae would be waiting for him at the bus stop, asking for it back. But that was not the case. The stranger was nowhere to be seen. Jaebeom mentally slapped himself, hating the fact that he was still wearing the jacket. He decided he would just grow some balls and hand it to him in one of their shared classes. He could just make up some dumb excuse as to why he had it.

He hopped on the bus, plugged his headphones in and ignored everyone around him.

————

Jaebeom didn't see Youngjae at school at all. Normally the said male would be in first period surrounded by multiple people who wanted to talk to him. But it wasn't like that today. He wasnt in any of the three classes Jaebeom had with him. His plan to give back the hoodie would have to wait until tomorrow. But Jaebeom secretly didnt mind because he might have grown...just a little fond of the warm hoodie.

Jaebeom went to his normal spot on the roof for lunch. He ate his food peacefully without anyone disturbing him, just how he liked it. 

Well, that was until he heard the quiet footsteps of someone coming from behind him. He got scared for a minute since he was at the edge of the roof. He thought the person came to push him off.

But he was wrong. 

"Youngjae?"


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.”

”W-What are you doing here?” Jaebeom asked.

He laughed softly and pointed towards his jacket. “I came for my hoodie.”

”Right...I forgot.” Jaebeom said awkwardly, scratching at his eyebrow.

The rooftop went quiet as the two just stood there.

”Well, are you gonna take it off?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebeom’s cheeks dusted a soft pink and he quickly took the hoodie off. “Sorry.” The elder replied bashfully as he handed him his belonging.

He took it from my hand and gave a soft smile. “Did it at least keep you warm?”

”Um yeah.” Jaebeom replied. “It smelt really nice too.” He blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

Once Jaebeom realized what he said, he clamped a hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from saying anything else embarrassing.

“I see.” Youngjae laughed to himself, finding the latter cute when he was all flustered. “Are you still cold?”

Jaebeom didn’t realize that his body was shivering from the cold air until the other asked him that question. He didn’t want to admit that he was, but the younger could easily tell.

So Jaebeom nodded his head slowly. “A little...yeah.”

Youngjae hummed quietly and walked closer to the cold boy, draping the hoodie over the others wide shoulders. Jaebeom instantly huddled into the familiar warm sensation, already starting to feel better.

”You can keep it if you’d like, it looks better on you anyway.”

Jaebeom’s already red cheeks heated up even more from the sudden compliment. He looked up towards Youngjae, chewing on his lip nervously. “Thank you.” He whispered out.

Youngjae smiled at the boy wearing his jacket, cooing over how cute he looked.

Jaebeom turned away from the other, and walked closer to the edge of the rooftop. Focusing his attention on the sky instead.

Youngjae mirrored his actions, standing awfully close to the elder.

But Jaebeom didn’t mind. For some odd reason, he felt safe in Youngjae’s presence. It felt natural, and that scared him.

The bell rung, interrupting Jaebeom from his thoughts.

But instead of going to class, he just sat down. His long legs dangling off the side of the building. He noticed Youngjae began to walk away.

”Too scared to skip golden boy?” Jaebeom asked, a teasing tone laced behind it.

Youngjae turned around, an annoyed look on his face. “Oh god...don’t call me that.” He replied.

”You don’t like the nickname?” Jaebeom asked as he wiggled his eyebrows sarcastically.

”Not at all.”

He heard a sigh come from behind him and footsteps come closer.

The other sat down next to him, neither one of them saying anything as the bell for next period rang.

“Why’d you stay?” Jaebeom asked him curiously.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “I like your company.”

Jaebeom scoffed, a bitter laugh escaping from his lips. “No really, why’d you stay?”

Youngjae turned to look at the long haired boy, his face serious. “Because I like your company.” He stated with a simple shrug.

Jaebeom sighed, taking his gaze off of the younger. “I’m no fun.”

The elder could feel the boy’s eyes on him, watching him intently. He couldn’t do anything but stare up at the clouds, too awkward to make any sort of eye contact.

“You are to me.” Youngjae replied.

Jaebeom just sat there, his cheeks heating up once again at how straightforward the younger was. God, this conversation was so awkward for him.

“S-Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend or something?” Jaebeom asked, wanting to change the topic.

”Well I should.” He said. “But I’m like ninety five percent sure she’s cheating on me.” He shrugged. “As a matter of fact, I wouldn’t doubt that she is right at this very moment.”

Jaebeom’s eyes went wide. “And you don’t care?” He asked confused.

Youngjae pursed his lips. “Not really, no.”

“But...why not?”

He sighed. “Do you skip all the time?” He asked, completely ignoring the question.

”Only when I feel like it.” Jaebeom told him.

He nodded his head. Turning over to look at the other. His face was stone cold, no matter how hard Jaebeom tried to read him, it just felt impossible.

Jaebeom’s breathe caught in his throat as the soccer player brought his face closer. Examining every little detail on the others face.

”You interest me.” Youngjae murmured.

“H-How so?” Jaebeom stuttered out.

“You’re different...and I like that.”

”Yo! Youngjae! What are you doing up here man? We have practice today come on!”

Youngjae scrambled up to his feet, his face red with embarrassment. “Look, I have to go...but maybe i’ll see you soon?” He asked scratching the back of his nape.

”Yeah, maybe.”

Youngjae nodded and quickly ran to his group of soccer buddies, he flashed Jaebeom one last smile before he was pulled downstairs by his teammates.

Jaebeom finally had a chance to breathe. He felt as if he had a nonstop sun burn while talking to that guy.

He sighed, shaking his head.

There was definitely something interesting about Youngjae that kept Jaebeom’s interest at peak. He didn’t like that the two boys got along so quickly, but maybe it’d do him some good to make a friend.

————

For the next week or so, Jaebeom and Youngjae would eat lunch together on the rooftop.

Jaebeom enjoyed the younger’s presence. He liked the way Youngjae could make him laugh like he’s never laughed before. Or the way subtle compliments would leave the younger’s lips and would always catch Jaebeom off guard, making his face go red. You could say the two boys were growing extremely close to each other. Jaebeom even trusted him enough to tell him things he’s never told anyone before. And that was a big deal for the older.

He never knew how much he needed someone to be there for him. Even if it was just a simple pat on the shoulder or a warm smile. It helped him immensely to know someone would be there for him.

Sometimes Jaebeom would occasionally ask questions about Youngjae, but of course the younger would always shoot them down, and change the topic. Whenever that happened, Jaebeom would feel a little upset. He just wanted Youngjae to trust him like he trusted Youngjae.

“What are you thinking about?” Youngjae’s soft voice broke Jaebeom out of his thoughts.

“Do you...” Jaebeom sighed and shook his head. “Never mind it’s stupid.”

Youngjae grabbed Jaebeom’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure it’s not stupid. You can tell me Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom glanced up, meeting the soft gaze of Youngjae. He felt his heart speed up, and his hands begin to shake. What was wrong with him..

“D-Do you trust me Youngjae?”

Youngjae softly smiled and entwined their fingers together. “Why are you shaking?” The younger asked as his thumb gently caressed the back of Jaebeom’s hand.

Jaebeom’s heart rate picked up. He didn’t know why he was being so nervous right now. Maybe it was the way Youngjae was looking at him. His warm gaze making the elders heart flutter. Or the way Jaebeom’s small hand fit into Youngjae’s big one perfectly.

When no words were exchanged between the two, Youngjae spoke up.

“Of course I do, Jaebeom.”

“Then...tell me what’s on your mind.”

Youngjae took in a deep breath. He kept that smile on his face but Jaebeom could tell he felt uncomfortable.

“Okay.” Youngjae breathed out. “I broke it off with my girlfriend today.”

Now it was Jaebeom’s turn to comfort Youngjae. He placed his other hand on top of Youngjae’s, rubbing it softly in a comforting manner. “I’m sorry.” The elder whispered quietly.

Youngjae just shook his head. “Don’t be, I was going to do it regardless.”

“You broke up with her because she was cheating...right?” Jaebeom asked.

The atmosphere between them suddenly grew awkward. He felt Youngjae tense up and his eyes grow distant.

“Can I be honest with you?” Youngjae asked as he looked into Jaebeom’s eyes.

“Of course.” The elder nodded.

Youngjae took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. “I-I’m gay.”


End file.
